Its a sin
by littlefreakshow
Summary: Based off a tumblr prompt: Bananun! Mary Eunice teases Lana wearing the red lace dress. M for well you'll see.


Lana paced the hall in her tattered blue dress. It was a confusing day at the asylum. Often the young reporter wondered if she was truly going crazy, but she couldn't be. She was the sanest one there, but did she just imagine what happened? Or was it real? She couldn't tell. Just an hour ago she was walking to the common room when Sister Mary Eunice stopped her and pulled her into Jude's office.

"Ms. Winters your thoughts are so loud and naughty."

"Sister what are you-"

"Please sit down over in that chair."

Lana slowly and timidly walked over to the seat in front of Jude's desk. Mary Eunice walked over to the closet in which Sister Jude kept her crops for when a patient stepped out of line. She slowly opened the door and fingered a few of the long sticks looking for just the right one. It wasn't an easy decision for the young corrupted sister. After finally choosing a long thin one, Mary Eunice walked over to the desk and sat in Sister Jude's chair.

"Now Ms. Winters I know you have not been a very good girl."

"Sister I-"

"Oh hush, I know what you do at night when everyone is in bed. How you touch yourself with desire thinking of ripping my habit off."

Lana turned red with embarrassment. She had to admit, there were many a night where she slid her fingers into her cotton panties thinking about the young blonde sister. Her hair flowing down her back, her alabaster skin in the moonlight. She couldn't help her thoughts. It had been months since she had been touched. The reporter looked at the young nun trying not to show how red she had turned.

"Oh Ms. Winters, don't hide it dear. I know the truth."

Sister Mary Eunice stood up with the crop in her hand. Her hips swayed as she walked over to the chair the reporter sat in.

"Get up."

Lana stood up in fear but that wasn't all she felt. The way that Mary Eunice looked at her and talked to her created a feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could feel herself becoming aroused. The young nun removed her habit letting her blonde locks fall across her back. Slowly she began to remove her dress revealing a red lace night-gown. Lana tried to control her breathing but the young blonde in front of her made it hard. She was so beautiful, every inch of her. Her skin was so light, it looked so soft. She wanted to touch every part of her.

"Oh so you like this Ms Winters?"

Lana bit her lip and nodded her head hesitantly. Sister Mary Eunice slowly sauntered over to the brunette until they were almost touching. She took the crop and looking into Lana's eyes slid it up her thigh. The reporter gasped at the feeling of arousal as the end just brushed over her center. Mary Eunice proceeded to slide the crop down the brunettes other leg watching her squirm with delight.

"Turn over Ms. Winters."

Lana obeyed. She felt her standard cotton panties being torn down and her dress lifted up to her waist. Her hands shook with tension.

"Oh Ms. Winters, you're so wet I can see it running down your legs. Mhmm someone should have taught you how to control yourself. Having such lustful thoughts about a woman of God."

Lana moaned in frustration. She needed the blonde so badly her legs shook. Within seconds she felt the crop smack against her and a stinging feeling on her behind.

"You get five slaps for this."

"One."

Lana could feel the stinging again. It hurt, but felt so good she didn't want it to stop.

"Two."

The reporter moaned and stuck herself out further for the nun.

"Three. Oh Ms. Winters you seem so eager for your punishment."

Before she could respond she felt the crop against her backside once again.

"Four."

Lana whimpered knowing that it was almost done. All she wanted was the nun inside her. Again within seconds she felt the crop against her and the sting.

"That makes five."

"Sister please don-"

"Pull yourself together woman. What you're feeling is a sin. Now leave this office."

In shock Lana picked up her panties and slid them back on. The wetness pooled as she began to head for the door.

"Oh and Ms. Winters, think of me tonight."

With that Lana walked out and ran to her room feeling confused and extremely turned on.


End file.
